


implausibility

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Chapter and Verse (Varric Tethras x Min Hawke) [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Post-Corypheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: The journey from Skyhold to Kirkwall is a long one after Corypheus' defeat, but the destination is worth the struggle.





	implausibility

The knock woke her in the small hours of the morning, a musical  _rattatat-tat_  that ended in a flourish.  For a second she was irritated, cursing the interruption to her sleep, until she remembered.  Hawke sat bolt upright from where she’d fallen asleep on the entryway settee.  Could it be –

Another fancy pattern came rapping from the front door, and Hawke sprang to her feet, nearly tripping over them.  Molossus, curled up on his own bed on the floor, let out a lazy woof of recognition.  He went back to sleep contentedly.

Hawke strode to the front door and flung it open, crossing her arms over her chest.  Varric stood there with his hand raised, ready to send another obnoxious rolling tattoo across the wood.  “Uh – did I wake you?” he asked with a winning smile.

“You are insufferable,” said Hawke coolly, then bent to sweep him into a bone-crushing hug.  It was clumsy, what with Bianca slung on his back and a traveling rucksack at his side, but she didn’t care.  She buried her face in the crook of his neck, reveled in his arms around her, and blinked back grateful tears.

“My Sparrow,” he murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes and pulling her down into a kiss.  His stubble was rough against her cheeks, but his mouth was slick and sweetly familiar.   _Maker,_ she’d missed him.

She straightened back up, smiling tearfully.  “Look what you’ve gone and done.  You’ve made me get all emotional, you have.  Wretched thing to do.”

Varric chuckled, his voice gruff with feeling.  “I could say the same about you, Hawke.  I missed you more than I can say.  And you know how much I love the sound of my own voice.”  She giggled as he stepped in, closing the door behind him and setting down his things.  Bianca he carefully leaned against the wall before shedding his leather coat and gloves.  He leaned down and scratched Molossus between his ears.  “Hey there, old friend.”  Molossus let out a friendly snore.

“Now that you’re settled, you’ve got some explaining to do,” said Hawke, fighting and failing to keep down a whirling giddiness.  She sat back down on the settee and Varric joined her, taking her into his arms.  She settled against him, sighing.  How right he felt!  “I thought I’d expect you in the morning.”

“This is technically morning,” said Varric.  “It’s just the ass end of it.”  He kissed her temple, one hand taking hers.  Their fingers interlaced, his stocky and strong, hers lean and calloused. 

“A fair point, I admit,” she conceded with a yawn.  “But I can’t say I’m not pleased.  I’d hoped you’d be here today.  It’s been too damn long, hasn’t it?”

He was quiet for a moment, his breath soft against her cheek.  “Yeah.  Too damn long.”  

“Are you all right?” she murmured.  “Your letters – you said Corypheus is truly gone.  That the Inquisition succeeded.”

“We won, all right.  It’s just… it’s still hard to believe.  I’m not used to things actually turning out  _well._ Good guys winning?  God-kings vanquished?  Sounds like something my publisher would tear to shreds.  Too implausible.”

“Some things  _do_ turn out rather well, though,” Hawke said.  “We’ve rather sorted things out, haven’t we?  Eventually.”  She pulled back slightly, gazing at him.

His hazel eyes searched hers.  There were a few new lines on his face, she thought, and a faint scar on his forehead joined the reddish line across the bridge of his nose.  Freckles marked his cheeks, badges of too much time out-of-doors.  

She liked them, though.  She especially liked the way the lines at the edges of his eyes creased as a smile, wide and warm and open, spread across his face.

“I’m too lucky,” he whispered, reaching up and stroking her cheek.  She leaned into his touch.  “I don’t deserve you, if you haven’t noticed.”

“And you can just knock that off right now, daft dwarf,” said Hawke firmly, grinning.  She leaned forward and kissed him on the end of his nose.  “I’m madly in love with you too, so there.”

"Well,  _that’s_ a relief,” he said.  He kissed her, and she kissed him, and she wondered which of them was really the lucky one.

She usually played to win.  This, though, was a contest she didn’t mind ending in a tie.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW SOME ACTUAL FLUFF WITH THESE TWO, SAY WHAT? I've got more things rattling around in the works, filling in Hawke's getting reestablished in Kirkwall and some of their time together after Hawke escapes the Fade, but here's just a little bit of purely self-indulgent fluff. A giftie to @bigassmagnet on tumblr.


End file.
